No quiero que mueras
by Scarlet Leinth
Summary: Sam había decidido decirle sí a Lucifer y saltar al foso con él dentro. Quienes lo supieron se preocuparon de que no lo lograría, de que no pudiera doblegar al Diablo. La preocupación de ella era otra: Sam sufriría una eternidad de tortura que no merecía. Aquello rompía su corazón, pero no se trataba de ella. Se trataba de un amado joven de 26 años dispuesto a morir. Sam x OC


(No poseo Supernatural ni sus personajes, solo a Kathy)

Kathy volvió a la librería a la mañana siguiente. Con todo y bota ortopédica, sentía que no podía quedarse en casa, necesitaba ordenar para reabrir lo antes posible. Y ojalá vinieran muchos clientes civiles que la hicieran olvidar su último encuentro cercano del peor tipo.

El demonio que destrozó su librería no era, ciertamente, su primera experiencia con lo sobrenatural. Brujería, cuando era adolescente y su hermana estaba viva. Vampiros cuando los Winchester la rescataron, más un par de casos simples en los que les había ayudado a investigar. Y ahora, un demonio. La muchacha observó el desorden en su tienda y suspiró. Dean estaría muy enojado con ella por haber intervenido en un caso así, pero todo el mundo, incluyendo el poseso, estaba vivo. Un poco adolorido, a juzgar por el esguince en su tobillo y diversas magulladuras que su falda y su blusa cubrían, pero vivo.

El recuerdo le causaba escalofríos. Los ojos negros, los movimientos de cabeza inverosímiles, la voz alterada del pobre muchacho. Y, sobre todo, lo que dijo. Lo que se le escapó acerca de los Winchester. Lo que dijo sobre Sam. Kathy suspiró y una punzada se dibujó en su corazón al pensar en su amigo Sam. Mientras caminaba en busca de la escoba, para ir barriendo la suciedad, extrajo su celular del bolsillo y pensó en llamarlo. Lo tuvo al alcance del dedo, pero prefirió dejarlo para un momento en que estuviera menos ocupada. Ahora tenía mucho que limpiar.

Pasó cerca de una hora, abriéndose paso para ordenar, barriendo el polvo que el demonio había hecho volar de los aparadores de libros viejos y barriendo también el azufre. Intentó levantar una de las estanterías volcadas, pero no le dieron las fuerzas. Y volvió a acordarse de Sam. El la levantaría con una sola mano. Pero no lo llamaría para eso, más bien lamentaría que María Angeles, su socia, estuviera de vacaciones en Nuevo México, justo ahora que la necesitaba tanto. De todas maneras, la imagen de Sam levantando las estanterías con sus manotas no dejaba de ser lisonjera, se detuvo a pensar con una sonrisa idiota en el rostro, la cual pronto se agrió: pensar en Sam, cosa que casi no había dejado de hacer desde el día anterior, era algo que sobre todo, dolía.

En ese momento escuchó golpes en el vidrio de la puerta.

-Estamos cerrados -dijo, más para sí, que para el cliente despistado que no había visto el letrero y las persianas cerradas.

Descorrió la persiana y el corazón le dio un vuelco: era Sam.

-¡Oh, por Dios! -exclamó, al abrir la puerta y no dudar en darle un corto abrazo a su amigo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No puedo pasar a verte luego de terminar un caso por aquí cerca? -dijo él, con una sonrisa, algo sorprendido ante el abrazo.

-Me habría gustado que me hubieses llamado, te habría recibido en casa. Esto está un poquito... desordenado -dijo la muchacha, rascándose la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Un poquito? -señalo Sam, haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza-. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

-Nada. Me dio un poco de rabia la manera en que tenía ordenada la librería -mintió Kathy, sin muchas esperanzas de que le creyeran.

-¿Y por eso volcaste los libreros? -preguntó Sam con una nota de alarma y otra de sospecha en su voz.

-Y uno de ellos se vengó con mi pie -admitió la muchacha, sólo mintiendo en parte.

Sam miró a su alrededor por unos instantes, en silencio, para luego mirar a Kathy de arriba a abajo, con expresión pensativa.

-Ok -dijo luego-. ¿Te ayudo en algo?

Kathy lo miró con sospecha a su vez. Sabía que no se había tragado ni la mitad de lo que ella le había dicho, pues su mentira era completamente inverosímil y Sam no era ningún idiota. Pero también sabía que Sam era prudente en su trato con los demás, así es que seguro esperaría a otro momento para preguntar.

-¿Puedes levantar los libreros? -preguntó la chica dejando lentamente que naciera una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Claro -replicó él, sonriendo a su vez.

Sam observó los dos grandes libreros volcados, antes de comenzar la faena. Uno de ellos se hallaba de costado, con la mayoría de sus tomos de enciclopedia aún en su interior. Sam partió con él, y Kathy se situó cerca, tratando de ayudar, pero en cuanto el ángulo del mueble superó los 45°, sus libros comenzaron a derramarse.

-¡Cuidado! -exclamó Sam, extendiendo una mano para jalar a la muchacha detrás de él, antes de que nuevos libros le cayeran en los pies. Por un momento, el cazador pareció no darse cuenta de que sostenía el librero de roble con una sola mano, pero en cuanto esa información pasó por su mente, lo dejó caer no muy suavemente.

-Sabía que serías capaz de levantarlo con una sola mano -dijo Kathy con una nota jocosa, mientras dirigía sus ojos de la mano de Sam que estaba entrelazada con la suya, a la cara de circunstancias que su amigo le había puesto al dejar caer el librero.

-Lo siento, espero que no se haya dañado -dijo él.

-No lo creo, ya no hacen muebles como ése -sonrió la muchacha, apretando la mano de su amigo, quien al notarlo, la miró algo incómodo, antes de soltarla.

-Descarguémoslo antes de levantarlo, ¿te parece? -propuso él, con un ligero rubor en el rostro.

Se dieron a la tarea de amontonar los libros en el piso. Kathy preguntó por su última cacería. La respuesta la dejó boquiabierta: un jinete del Apocalipsis.

-¿Dices que los infectó con una enfermedad? -preguntó la muchacha-. ¡Dios mío, Sam! ¿Hasta cuándo van a a arriesgarse así?

-Hasta evitar el Apocalipsis o morir intentándolo -replicó Sam con una sonrisa, como si dijera cualquier cosa.

Kathy guardó silencio y observó a su amigo levantar el primer librero. Lo que había escuchado el día anterior resonaba aún en sus oídos.

-Veamos el otro ahora, ¿ok? -propuso Sam, haciéndola despabilar.

Mientras apartaban los libros alrededor de este librero, que se hallaba tirado de bruces, con todo su contenido bajo él, Sam trató de hablar en tono neutral, como si hablara de algo trivial.

-De hecho... quería preguntarte algo.

-Tú dime.

-¿Qué sabes de la Jaula de Lucifer?

-¿Aparte de que el que la nombraras me dan ganas de persignarme?

Sam sonrió con cansancio.

-No lo sé, no he leído mucho al respecto, tendría que averiguar. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Cosas generales. Donde está, si alberga a más gente aparte de Lucifer... -dijo Sam con gesto despreocupado-. Cómo abrirla... Cómo es... cómo sería para un ser humano -murmuró de manera casi inaudible, mientras levantaba el librero.

-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó la muchacha, creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-Característícas generales -dijo él, estabilizando el mueble.

-¿Planean hacer algo con ella? -preguntó Kathy hablando lentamente.

Sam asintió sin mirarla.

-Cada uno de sus planes me da escalofríos. ¿Podrían dejar de arriesgar sus vidas por 5 minutos?

-Kathy, el Apocalipsis es real -dijo Sam con seriedad, mirándola esta vez-. Tenemos muy pocas chances de evitarlo y, es cierto, las que hay son arriesgadas, pero son lo único que nos separa de la extinción segura. Sólo los que estamos metidos en esto podemos intentar evitarlo, y no sabemos si resultará.

-¿Debería estar comiendo frutillas como loca y leyendo Orgullo y Prejuicio por 8va vez entonces? -preguntó Kathy, con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de hacer un chiste de la cosa más terrible que podría escuchar.

-Y diciéndole a tu madre que la amas -replicó Sam.

-Porque tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad... -murmuró la muchacha ante la confirmación-. ¿Tan malo es?

Sam asintió. No tenía sentido ocultarle a su amiga lo que ocurría.

-Tal vez sería bueno que tú y tu mamá salieran del país -dijo Sam de pronto, como si lo hubiera asaltado una idea repentina-. Lo más lejos que estén de mi hermano y yo, lo más seguras. Esto podría terminar en una gran batalla que se llevaría consigo a esta mitad del mundo.

-Y... ¿adónde deberíamos irnos? -preguntó Kathy.

-No lo sé. Sudamérica suena bien, mientras más abajo mejor. Asia podría ser otra opción.

-Pero... debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Puedo quedarme y ayudar -replicó ella.

-No hay nada que tú puedas hacer, Kathy.

-¿Me vas a decir que sólo los super Winchesters pueden evitar el Apocalipsis? ¿No crees que es mucho ego de su parte? Me niego a creerlo, debe haber algo en lo que pueda colaborar.

-Realmente no lo hay -dijo, poniendo las manos en los hombros de la chica-. Y créeme, no es algo que exalte especialmente mi ego -agregó con una sonrisa melancólica, antes de agacharse a recoger más libros.

Kathy permaneció en silencio un momento.

-Sam... -articuló lentamente, mirando al piso y dejando el montón de libros que tenía en la mano.

-¿Sí? -dijo él sin mirarla.

-No estoy reordenando la librería porque yo quiera... -comenzó la chica.

Sam se volvió hacia ella y se incorporó lentamente, dejando los libros que había recogido sobre el mesón.

-Lo sé... Todavía hay un ligero olor a azufre -dijo.

-Pensé que a fuerza de ambientador ya lo había ahuyentado.

-Supongo que es por mover los libros -dijo Sam con descuido, antes de fruncir el ceño y mirarla con la severidad con la que Dean lo haría.

-Una cazadora que es cliente habitual pasó por aquí para hacer una consulta. Algo sobre un saquito de hechizo que no conocía, tonterías de rutina. Pero resultó que su caso no era de brujas, sino de demonios...

-Hubo un demonio en la librería -repuso Sam, manteniéndose serio y distante.

-La siguió hasta aquí.

-Por eso la bota ortopédica -dijo Sam señalando la pierna de su amiga.

-Tú sabes cómo son los demonios -sonrió Kathy con timidez-. Todo es arrojar gente por los aires.

Sam se mantuvo mohíno, disfrutando en parte los nervios que le causaba a su amiga, como una niña a la que la regaña su profesor.

-Bueno, no fue mi culpa -dijo la muchacha de pronto-. Así es que no me mires como Severus Snape, ¿de acuerdo?

Sam sonrió, suavizando su mirada.

-Patatín-patatán, el demonio se quedó atorado en la trampa de allí -señaló un tapete en el piso-. Mi amiga y yo lo llevamos a la trastienda y yo ayudé en el exorcismo.

Sam asintió, todavía sonriendo, aunque con la misma nube de melancolía con la que había estado mirándola desde que llegó.

-El demonio... dijo algunas cosas -articuló Kathy, recuperando la timidez.

-¿Qué cosas? -preguntó Sam, recuperando la seriedad.

-Sobre ti. Y sobre Dean... -respondió la joven lentamente-. Sam... ¿es cierto?

Sam abrió grandes ojos para mirarla.

-¿Es verdad que eres el verdadero recipiente de Lucifer?

Fue como un balde de agua fría para el joven, quien sintió inmediatamente calor en su rostro y sus ojos. Bajó la mirada de golpe, se echó las manos a los bolsillos y se apoyó en el mesón antes de mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Y... Dean lo es de Miguel -murmuró la chica.

Sam volvió a asentir y el silencio se apoderó de ellos. Cuando éste ya se había prolongado lo suficiente, el joven se atrevió a mirar a Kathy, para estudiar su reacción, esperando encontrar el rechazo que debía causarle la idea.

-Es una herencia Winchester -articuló la chica, los ojos y la sonrisa henchidos de compasión.

Una vez más, Sam sólo asintió en silencio con una corta media sonrisa.

-Tú y la estúpida familia en la que te tocó nacer -dijo Kathy con frustración, dando un golpe con la mano sobre un libro-. Primero tu madre y la sangre de demonio y ahora esto que te viene por parte de padre...

-No es culpa de ellos.

-Tampoco lo es tuya -dijo Kathy rápidamente-. Sam... Barbara, que así se llama mi amiga cazadora, vio el estado en que el arcángel Rafael dejó a su vehículo... Esto es... terrible. Debe poder evitarse.

Sam permaneció callado.

-Debe haber una manera de... no sé, matar al par de hijos de puta antes de que lleguen a ustedes -continuó Kathy-. Si logran lo que quieren, se enfrentarán en esa batalla de la que hablan y...

-No te fuerces, Kathy, esta no es tu pelea. Además... tenemos una especie de plan.

-Soy humana. Evitar mi extinción es mi pelea. Evitar que la gente que aprecio muera es mi pelea -replicó la chica con fuerza-. En alguna parte debe figurar cómo matar a un arcángel...

-No son cualquier arcángel. Son Miguel y Lucifer, los protagonistas del drama original y del Apocalipsis. Si Bobby no ha encontrado nada, nada encontraremos nosotros. Lo único que puede matar a Lucifer es su propia espada.

-¡Sam! -exclamó Kathy, haciendo que su amigo la mirara. La muchacha había abierto grandes ojos, como si se le hubiese ocurrido algo-. El demonio que ayudé a exorcizar... llamó a Dean "la espada de Miguel".

El corazón de Sam se aceleró. Como siempre, no estaba siendo necesario decirle demasiado a su amiga para que ella fuera atando los cabos sueltos.

-Sam, ¿qué es lo que pretendes hacer? -preguntó la joven acercándose hasta tomarlo del brazo-. ¿Por qué viniste a preguntarme por la Jaula de Lucifer? ¡Sam, por favor!

Sam volvió hacia ella una mirada infinitamente triste. Dos pares de ojos inundados de miseria se miraron intensamente por un instante, comunicándose de manera profunda. Era imposible no responder a la súplica de su amiga. Posó su mano sobre la de ella y se inclinó hacia ella para hablar en su oído. Kathy no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, percibiendo el contacto de la mejilla bien afeitada de Sam contra la suya, percibiendo el calor y el aroma de la piel de su amigo. No sabía que él también entrecerró los ojos, dejándose inundar por su tibieza y por el perfume de su cuello.

Sam depositó en el oído de su amiga el plan que no se atrevía más que a susurrar, por miedo a que se malograra como todo lo demás que había intentado. Rozó la punta de su nariz contra la oreja de la muchacha, sintiendo la fragancia de jazmines que parecía brotar del botón de flor sonrosado que adornaba el arete de la chica. Al alejarse, tomó un mechón de cabello de Kathy para ubicarlo tras su oreja antes de volver a tomar su mano. Estaba helada.

-Es la única manera -murmuró, tratando de transmitir tranquilidad, pero la palidez de Kathy no desaparecía.

Era como si su respiración se hubiese detenido, pues el mundo se había detenido. Kathy llevó sus ojos de la mano de Sam, a su rostro y lo vio nublado y algo difuso. Los ruidos se apagaron un poco y la próxima cosa que supo es que un brazo de Sam la rodeaba, siendo la única cosa que prevenía una caída. Escuchó la voz de él llamarla por su nombre, lejos, y luego cada vez más cerca.

-¡Kathy! ¡Hey! -escuchó finalmente-. ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás conmigo?

Repentinamente, Kathy volvió del lugar al que se había ido. Lo primero que ambos percibieron fue lo cerca que estaban. Lo segundo, lo desdichados que eran. Kathy se fue rompiendo lentamente, como lentamente cerró todo espacio que separara su cuerpo del de su amigo. Se acercó, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, se agarró de las solapas de su chaqueta y soltó un sollozo a medio ahogar.

-Kathy... -murmuró Sam, antes de dejarse invadir por la tibieza de un abrazo desprovisto totalmente de violencia.

La rodeó con los brazos a su vez, acunándola cuidadosamente, de la misma forma en que ella lo atraía hacia sí. Sam la meció suavemente y depositó un beso en el cabello de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, todo está bien -murmuró.

-Nada está bien -replicó ella en un murmullo ahogado contra la chaqueta de su amigo.

-No llores.

-No me pidas eso -dijo Kathy, separándose de él un poco para mirarlo.

-Es la única manera -repitió Sam.

-Es una locura -Kathy movió la cabeza de lado a lado, dejando escapar otro sollozo.

-Soy el único que puede hacerlo. Kathy, por favor, confía en mí.

-Sí confío.

-Entonces todo estará bien, por favor no llores.

-Ya te dije que no me puedes pedir eso.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque te amo, pedazo de imbécil, y no quiero que mueras! -exclamó la muchacha, cubriéndose la cara para darle rienda suelta a su llanto.

Sintió que se iba a caer, pero no le importó. Siguió llorando con todo el cuerpo. Efectivamente, ahora estaba sentada en el suelo y Sam estaba arrodillado frente a ella, sujetando sus brazos. En medio de su desesperación, ni siquiera tenía espacio para pensar en que había dejado escapar su secreto, un secreto que parecía no haberse contado siquiera a sí misma. Mantener su rostro cubierto le evitaba enterarse de la reacción de Sam frente a su verdad, aunque muy pronto se vio completamente envuelta por un abrazo, el mentón de su amigo apoyado en su cabeza. Besos ocasionales en su cabello y el sentir el corazón de su amigo tan cerca, unidos al ritmo de su respiración, la calmaron un poco.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

-¡Me importa un pepino que las cosas salgan bien! -exclamó ella, rompiendo el abrazo, al menos en parte-. Sé que saldrán bien, confío en tí, pero si las cosas salen bien, te mueres y si salen mal también te mueres.

Vio a Sam mirarla con ojos húmedos y luego bajar la mirada, para tomar sus manos.

-Te amo, no me pidas que no llore, Sam. Tú sabes lo que es perder a la persona a la que amas...

Un sollozo casi escapó del corazón del joven, los cabellos cubriendo su rostro, como muchas emociones desordenadas cubrían su pecho. Kathy puso una mano allí, haciendo que él la mirara nuevamente, con los ojos completamente inundados.

-No puedo... -murmuró Kathy, resistiendo apenas el efluvio de su propio llanto-. No puedo soportar la idea de Satanás mancillando tu hermoso cuerpo... sosteniendo entre sus horribles manos tu hermosa alma.

Los sollozos los sacudieron a los dos.

-Sam, sólo tienes 26 años, toda una vida por delante. La sola idea de una eternidad de tortura en lo más profundo del infierno... Sam... Sammy... yo... no puedo respirar -dijo ella lentamente, acercándose de nuevo, para mirar en el rostro de aquel joven al cual amaba tanto.

-Soy el único que puede -repuso él, tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos y hablando con dificultad-. Soy el único que debe. Es lo justo.

Kathy desvió su rostro hacia una de las palmas de su amigo, para besarla fervorosamente y tomarla en su mano para apartarla y apretarla. Dirigió la otra mano a la mejilla de Sam.

-¿Qué fuerza en este mundo ha podido convencerte de que esto es justo? ¿De que esto es lo que mereces?

Sam cerró los ojos y apretó el gesto, pues no era capaz de responder aquello. Kathy hizo lo mismo, antes de incorporarse a su altura para envolver su cabeza en caricias, besos, sollozos y suspiros. Bebió las lágrimas de ese joven al que amaba, lo tuvo, mejilla con mejilla y frente con frente, pero nunca boca con boca, pues también era consciente de que su amigo no había reaccionado a su revelación. Sonrió, sola con su autoconsciencia, al comparar el peso de las dos revelaciones que habían compartido. Sus sentimientos no podían sino pasar a un segundo plano, frente a lo que Sam le había confiado.

Pero pronto esa autoconsciencia desapareció a su vez, pues Sam parecía dispuesto a confiarle algo más: un beso. Un beso que peregrinó de su corazón al de ella, tímido, discreto, suave. Ella lo respondió con algo de sorpresa, pero en seguida se adaptó a la tibieza de esos labios deseados que estaban siendo tan gentiles con los suyos.

Habían nadado por lo que parecía una eternidad, en un mar de angustia, pero ahora lo hacían en uno diferente, en uno que disipó aquella angustia a fuerza de olas de ternura, alternadas con marejadas de avidez. Sam fue acomodando el cuerpo de su amiga al suyo, de modo de poder compartir su calor y su tacto lo más posible, pero sin llegar más lejos que una cadena interminable de besos, caricias y mimos. Cuando finalmente se separaron un poco para mirarse, compartiendo el aliento viciado de dulzura y un par más de cortos besos en sus labios enrojecidos, ella lo miró con intensidad, pero él no pudo mantenerle la mirada y bajó la cabeza. Ella volvió a rodeársela de caricias, apoyándola contra sus pechos y meciéndolo, pues comprendía, comprendía completa e incondicionalmente, como nadie había comprendido nunca.

-Yo... no sé si... -murmuró Sam, pero un dedo de ella se paseó por sus labios, autorizándolo a callar, a no tener que explicarse. Ahora fue él el que tomó la grácil mano y depositó un beso fervoroso en cada dedo, antes de dirigirla a su mejilla-. Gracias -susurró, con una especie de sonrisa de cejas contraídas.

-Y todavía crees que tienes algo que agradecer -replicó ella con la misma sonrisa, repartiendo leves caricias en aquel rostro, en aquellos cabellos adorados-. ¿Puedo pedirte una última vez que no lo hagas?

El sólo cerró los ojos.

-Kathy, esto ya es muy... Kathy, yo no puedo permitirme el soñar -repuso, abriendo los ojos, aunque sin dirigirlos a los de ella, mientras acariciaba un brazo de la muchacha-. No puedo, esto es demasiado grande, aunque si por una vez pudiera soñar, soñaría con...

-Yo soñaré por ambos -lo interrumpió ella-. Soñaré con no abandonarte allí...

-No -dijo él con firmeza, tomándola por los brazos-. No -repitió, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado-. Para que valga la pena, cuando nos vamos deseamos que los que quedan atrás sean felices...

-Mi corazón estará roto -replicó ella, recomenzando su llanto, mientras trataba de liberar sus brazos-. Ya lo está, no puedes evitar eso.

-Eres fuerte, te repondrás -respondió Sam, zarandeándola levemente-. Y no intentarás nada estúpido. Es demasiado peligroso. Estarás bien y vivirás una vida plena -agregó, suavizando la voz y el agarre-. Y harás como te dije la otra vez.

-¿Le entregaré mi amor a alguien digno? -murmuró ella, ladeando la cabeza y apretando los labios para mirarlo-. ¿De dónde podría sacar alguien más digno que tú?

Como era la tónica, Sam desvió la mirada. Para ella, aquello era como recibir una bofetada, pues no podía procesar el dolor que le causaba el que este muchacho en específico, que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su eternidad para salvar al mundo, se sintiera tan indigno como para no saber siquiera cómo manejar un poco de reconocimiento y amor.

-¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres? -preguntó ella, volviendo a dibujar las facciones de su amigo con los dedos.

Sam asintió.

-Tu vida por este mundo ingrato.

-Por la gente que quiero -dijo él-. Para que nadie más tenga que sufrir por lo que yo hice. Déjame salvar las frutillas y los libros para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Kathy se echó en sus brazos violentamente, casi tacleándolo al piso. Lo apretó cuanto pudo, pues comprendía que esta visita era el adiós. Que tendría que despedirse de él sin siquiera haberlo tenido y sin haber podido hacerlo feliz.

Pasados algunos minutos, el abrazo se rompió. Sam se levantó y la ayudó a ella a levantarse.

-Supongo que no saco nada con pedirte al menos un mechón de cabello, pues va contra las costumbres de los cazadores -sonrió Kathy, jugando con el sedoso aladar.

Sam sonrió brevemente, antes de ponerse serio de golpe e inclinarse para darle un último beso, largo, profundo y solemne. Era lo que quería dejarle y era lo que quería llevarse de ella. Al terminar, miró unos instantes en el rostro que tenía entre sus manos y sus labios se abrieron para decir algo, pero se alejó sin decir palabra. Sin embargo, Kathy entendió lo que brillaba en aquellos ojos de color único que no volvería a ver.


End file.
